earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Paloma
General Information Paloma is a town founded January 4th, 2018 by the two brothers Arcangeist and MylesRatliff. The word "Paloma" in Spanish translates to "Dove" in English. The dove is a symbol of peace, which is a value Paloma holds as a town and inspires their motto "Peace to all who enter our walls". The town is located near the East World Edge and is completely terraformed from water. Closest town: Buenos Aires. Join Paloma! Prospective residents can apply for membership here. Players interested in teaching at the University of Paloma can apply here. National Affiliation Paloma joined the the nation of Canada on April 4th, 2018. Canada was chosen do to it's bumbling economy and additional land plots. This decision also lead to the creation of the joint town Valletta, which is the island directly south of Paloma. It is headed by Britton2395, one of the members of the Atlantic Council which governs Paloma. Members of either town are also considered members of the other town and have the same privileges as a registered member, but not the same access. Projects Paloma Post (Newspaper) - In planning University of Paloma - Hiring The Story of Rat Pack Many years ago, when Minecraft was at its peak of popularity, the users Arcangeist and MylesRatliff (both with different usernames at the time) explored servers with a group of their family and friends. This group was called Rat Pack. Rat Pack consisted of the closest players to the brothers and they created a system of traveling from server to server, setting up towns and factions, looking for a indefinite home for their quests. Countless servers were filled with toxic players and griefers that over the years, Rat Pack diminished into only a handful of players. Today, Arcangeist and MylesRatliff are the only remaining active members of the group. Past Towns Roman Redstone This is considered to be the most successful of all the towns by Rat Pack. It was not only the most active (10 active members at one point), but began the island theme that the group carried from server to server. It was based on an island with a hill. On top of the hill rested a massive castle, overlooking a village at the bottom of it's steps. The village expanded to the point where it began to wrap around the castle. Shops, restaurants, and a villager spawner would some of the common things you would find walking around the cobblestone streets. Eventually, the admins became toxic and everyone was driven from the server. Palma The longest and most efficient town to be done by the brothers as well as their cousin DrLamp99. Set in an earth-custom map, the brothers set up shop on an island called Palma, located near Spain in the Mediterranean Sea. The town was small, but beautiful. MylesRatliff made his first collection of condominiums, while Arcangeist nearly completed his first ever university. These two feats as well as a Welcoming Center Castle are buildings that are reconstructed from this point on. Palma II A short-lived faction server that reset in the middle of Palma II's construction. The brothers and their cousin made a larger Welcoming Center as well as their classic stonebrick/andesite pathways for the first time. This is the most recent town before the creation of Paloma.Category:Towns